This invention relates in general to a protective case. In particular, it is concerned with a case which permits for effective shock absorbance to components contained in the case.
Many different carrying cases are known for containing and protecting components. The different cases have different characteristics, each with different limitations. These cases do not have an effective closure and latching characteristics operable in a useful and easy manner, and do not necessarily provide for effectively sealing the container in an easy manner.
The present invention is directed to providing a suitable protective case for securely and sealingly carrying components. The case also permits for relatively straightforward and positive latching with components which are easier to use than latches in known cases. The case seeks to overcome the limitations of known cases.
According to the invention, there is provided a carrying case which includes a body having two mating components and a peripheral area for mating engagement to ensure a relatively sealed relationship when the components are closed. A liner material conformingly fits in the space formed by the components. The liner material has a conforming fit and preferably provides a sealing component for the peripheral area between the two mating components. The peripheral edge of the liner is arranged for location in the peripheral area between the two mating components.
An elongated latch is provided which extend substantially across about half of the length of the front of the case. The latch includes a face member extending at least about half the length of the front. There are two spaced locking members for releasably engaging interlocking elements mounted on one of the components, and the latch is hingedly mounted on the other component.
The two elements of the body are mating upper and lower components. Each is made of relatively rigid material, and each has a peripheral formation to engage the mating peripheral formation of the other component. Two spaced hinges are located along the back to permit opening and closure. A handle is located on one of the elements at a side between the front and the back of the case.
A purge valve permits for ingress and egress of pressure to equilibrate the pressure between the inside and the outside of the body.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to several drawing figures.